Elizabeth 1634 voyage
English immigrant ship Elizabeth. Voyage April 1634 Sailed from Ipswich, Suffolk, England for Boston in New England in April, 1634 with Master . One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. This table details the roll of passengers of the Hopewell, which sailed from England, in April 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay Colony, although some of the persons listed below may not have arrived. Some may have decided not to sail. Some servants may have run away. And there usually was some loss of life among the passengers from disease and malnutrition during the passage. This information was transcribed in the 19th century by James Savage from records found in London, at the Augmentation Office, Rolls Court, Westminster. List of Known Passengers Source: Elizabeth Passenger List - Winthrop Society # John Sherman . 20 12 Nov 1634 oath at Ipswich, Suffolk 1 # Joseph Morse (c1610-1691) (24) 12 Nov 1634 oath at Ipswich, Suffolk 2 # Richard Woodward . 45 12 Nov 1634 oath at Ipswich, Suffolk 3 # Rose Woodward wife of Richard 50 12 Nov 1634 oath at Ipswich, Suffolk 4 # Edmund Lewis (1601-1650) (33) - see also children #55 and #56 # Mary Lewis wife of Edmond (32) # # # # Justinian Holden (1611-1691) - (25) - tanner - "William Holdred" ??? # # # # # # # Isaac Mixer (1602-1655) (33) - (see Isaac, Jr #73) # Sarah Mixer (1604-1681) (31) wife of Isaac. # # # # John Barnard (c1607-1646) - (30) # Phebe Whiting (1606-1685) - (27) 41 - Thomas Hastings (c1605-1685) - (29) 42 - Susanna Hastings (c1600-1650) - (34) - Wife of Thomas 43 44 - Martin Underwood (1596-1672) (38) 45 - Martha Fiske Underwood (1602-1684) (31) - wife of Marting 55 -John Lewis child of Edmond 3 12 Nov 1634 . 55 (See #5 above) 56 -Thomas Lewis child of Edmond 9mo 12 Nov 1634 . 56 (See #5 above) 73 - Isaac Mixer (1629-1716) (4) son of Isaac and Sarah (#17/#18 above) 80? - George Munnings (1596-1658) (37) and Elizabeth his wife 41, Elizabeth Munnings 12, Abigail Munnings 7; 86 - John Barnard, Jr. (2) - child of #22 87 - Samuel Barnard (1) - child of #22 88 - Thomas Barnard (15) - child (brother?) of #22 MORE * Richard Kimball (1595-1675) with His wife Ursula, and children; Henry (15), Elizabeth (13), Richard (11), Mary (9), Martha (5), John (3) and Thomas (1) went with him. This is all recorded in Drake's Founders of New England. * Henry Kimball (c1598-), brother of Richard, also came with his wife, two daughters (Elizabeth and Susan) and an apprentice lad, Richard Cutting (1621-1696). Henry stayed in Watertown Research Notes This table details the roll of passengers of the Elizabeth, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay, although some of the persons listed below may not have debarked. The rolls represent persons who were ready to embark at the date of record, which often preceded the actual sailing by several weeks. Some may have decided not to sail. Some servants may have run away. And there usually was some loss of life among the passengers from disease and malnutrition during the passage. # This information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. # Passengers of the Elizabeth - Winthrop Society 1634 Sail Date The ship sailed in April 1634, but the passenger listed dated for Nov 1635. The April 1634 date is supported in that some passengers are recorded in New England so afterwards. Examples: * John Barnard (c1607-1646) - Admitted Freeman in Watertown MA on 3--Sept-1634. References Summary He was a passenger on the 1st Voyage of the English ship [[Elizabeth 1634 voyage| Elizabeth]], which sailed from Ipswich in April, 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Note the ship sailed in April 1634, but the passeger listed is dated six months later to November 1634. Do not confuse this list with the second voyage of the Elizabeth made in 1635. Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas